powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakurako Kintoki
Sakurako Kintoki '''also known to her alter-ego form '''Sadūsa is a minor character (main antagonist) in the series. Whenever she tries on lipstick due to getting hit by Black Z-Rays, however; like Princess, isn't permanent. She originated by the japan,Toei Animation. History Sedusa (Episode) When Ms. Bellum is away, Sakurako finds Ms. Bellum's lipstick. While trying it on outside her restaurant, she was struck by Black Z-Rays. In her debut, "Sedusa", she was first seen making coffee and trying to impress her crush, Jason, but accidentally spills it on him. Blossom notices Sakurako feelings for him which embarrasses her. The next day, she once again tries to impress Jason as she goes in a makeup store. The store lady insists that she try a sample of lipstick, to which Sakurako refuses. However, despite Sakurako not wanting to, the lady puts a sample of lipstick on her lips. As the lady goes to get more samples, Sakurako transforms into Sedusa, who goes on a stealing spree, targeting clothes, makeup, and jewelry. The Powerpuff Girls investigate Sedusa's crimes and find out where she will strike next. Heading for a store, Bubbles goes inside the mall as Blossom and Buttercup are on look out. Suddenly, they find Bubbles tied up and they go look for Sedusa. However; it is quickly revealed to be Sedusa in a form of Bubbles. She then tries to trick Bubbles out of the store (disguised as Buttercup) but fails as Bubbles figures it couldn't be Buttercup as she dislike cologne (or in that fact, dislikes girly stuff). Shortly, Blossom and Buttercup find Bubbles and confront her, who reveals herself. Sedusa tries to make a getaway but is soon knocked out by Buttercup's Piko Piko Hammer. The girls take an unconscious Sedusa to the Professor's lab, and Professor removes the Black Z-Rays. They see her turn back to her originally form and recognize Sakurako. The next day, Sakurako recovers and goes back to the shop, where The Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Bellum are relaxing. As Sakurako cleans up, Jason appears in the shop. Jason then admits his love for her as he holds her hands. Sakurako thanks Ms. Bellum for helping her, who appears confused of what she's talking about but doesn't question her. Personality Due to the black aura that struck on her, Sakurako has two completely separate personalities that are radically opposite. Like her normal self, Sakurako is a sweet and quiet young girl who are friend of Momoko Akatsutsumi ,Miyako Gotokuji , and Kaoru Matsubara.Episode 8: Sedusa (Episode) She appears to be a bit shy when near Souichirou, who she has a crush on. It seems that Sakurako dislikes her lack of self-confidence.Episode 8: Sedusa (Episode) However; whenever she wears lipstick, she transforms into Sedusa, after the effects of black aura strucked her while putting on Ms. Bellum's lipstick.Episode 8: Sedusa (Episode) When she is Sedusa she is flawless and tricky as she is able to manipuate others by disguising as them. Despite being in the form of Sedusa, she is still in love with Souichirou, though he doesn't seem to like her as he likes Sakurako better.﻿ Episode 8: Sedusa (Episode) And it is possible that she has a playful affection to Peach, because in her debut fight she defeats him with next to no effort in the style of bull corrida. And also in her second personality, she speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around to Souichirou.Episode 8: Sedusa (Episode) Relationship Souichirou Souichirou and Sakurako have feelings for each other, but they are too shy to admit it to one another. When Sakurako goes missing for two days (when she transforms into Sedusa), Souichirou is worried, and they tell each other how they feel. And after a several days being shy in each other, they are now able to talk to each other as if they are a couple. Helen As she found out Helen in the street. She decided to take care of her by given loved and care. Appearance Sakurako has light skin, black eyes, and blonde hair, which she wears in a pair of braided pigtails. She actually wear a blue samue with red trimming, a blue bandana with a pink sakura pattern on her head, and blue shoes. Plus, she wear pair of glasses. But sometime when she transform into her alter-ego form. Her eyes turn into yellow and her hair is become black snake-like with green highlights that writhe in all directions. And her skin is paste-white. She wears a violet dress with a yellow corset, brown opera gloves, a red snake necklace, brown tights with yellow trim, and red heels. In this form, her breasts are larger and her waist is smaller. Origin Sedusa is a young, beautiful and sexy mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles and quick wits to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can control. Weakness *'Perfume scent' - Since perfume is part of Sedusa's disguise, and if Sedusa is disguised as someone who's not likely to wear perfume (for example, Buttercup), others will see through the trick as long as they smell the perfume. Power and Abilities Sedusa abilities 3.jpg|Sedusa disguise as Bubbles Sedusa abilities 2.jpg|Sedusa disguise as Kinosaki Sedusa abilities 1.jpg|Sedusa use her hair to throw a person After prolong with the negative energy, Sakurako as Sedusa granted a great stamina and strength that she can able to defeat the girls in physical. So far Sedusa has shown to have the following abilities: Hypnotic Charm & Beauty - Sedusa is sexy and uses her sexiness to seduce people into doing what she wants. Her captivating, irresistible skills are similar to the abilities of a siren. *Disguise - Sedusa is a master of disguise and she will constantly go in disguise as other people so nobody will be able to tell who she is. *Hair Manipulation - Sedusa can use her hair to attack people. Trivia * Sakurako Kintoki has residence named is Kintoki store. *In the English dub of the serious, Sakurako Kintoki named suddenly change to Annie. *Sedusa has a lot of change to herself, just like the dress that she wear more than violet than red. *Sedusa in Demashitaa! has a crush in Souichirou while in original she will disguise as Ima goodlady as a exgirlfriend of Professor. *In Demahitaa, Sedusa has a form of human than the original. *Sedusa is based on the Greek monster Medusa, in both name (Medusa, Sedusa) and that both have living hair. **Her name "Sedusa" also promotes the fact that she seduces people. References }} Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Female Category:Human Category:Protogonist Category:Original Characters